Pediatric HIV/AIDS & Infection-Related Malignancies Research Consortium for Sub-Saharan Africa (PARCA): Developmental Core (Core B) Multi-disciplinary training and mentoring are critical components to build capacity for pediatric HIV-related cancer research and care. Therefore, it will be the responsibility of the Developmental Core (Core B) to establish a cross-institutional training and mentoring program to address this underdeveloped area and provide PARCA investigators (both new and established) the training opportunities required to develop their careers in pediatric HIV-related cancers and related disciplines such as pediatric oncology, pathology, and clinical research. To accomplish this goal, the aims of the Developmental Core are: 1. To recruit clinical and biomedical science trainees and early career investigators with the requisite qualifications at partner institutions into the PARCA Consortium to receive specific mentored training in pediatric HIV-related cancer research and care. 2. To design training and educational materials and delivery platforms that will support effective accomplishment of the training needs of all PARCA Projects and Cores. 3. To train clinical and research staff in ethical conduct of human participant research and standard procedures that pertain to PARCA Projects and Cores. 4. To mentor trainees and early career investigators as they participate in PARCA Projects and Core activities and conduct mentored pilot projects. The PARCA Developmental Core will be led by Dr. David Poplack (Professor of Pediatric Oncology (BCM), former Director of the Pediatric Hematology/Oncology (PHO) Fellowship at BCM for 25 years, Advisory Council Chair of the Makerere/Global HOPE PHO Fellowship, and co-editor of the world's leading pediatric oncology textbook ? Principles and Practice of Pediatric Oncology) and Dr. Philipa Musoke (Professor of Pediatric Infectious Diseases, world clinical expert and researcher in pediatric HIV, former Chair of Department of Pediatrics, and Educational Director of Subspecialty Fellowship Programs in the Department of Pediatrics at Makerere University.